ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Moroha
How Moroha joined the Tourney Moroha Haimura (灰村 諸葉 Haimura Moroha?) is the male protagonist of the Seiken Tsukai no World Break (World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman) series. He is the only known Ancient Dragon and the first person with past lives of both White Iron and Black Magic. After joining the Strikers, Moroha finds himself in the way of a cargo company deal. Having angered one of the employees, Roger Buster, Moroha must do all he can to avoid him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Crouches while holding his sword diagonally. After the announcer calls his name Swings his arms together, then when the camera zooms, holds his sword, then his left fingers out saying "I do not forgive, and I don't forget!" Special Moves Step One Dark Art: Breeze Blade (Neutral) Moroha generates a hurricane from his hand, rapidly hitting anyone too close to it five times. Step Three Dark Art: Incinerate (Side) Moroha sends a blast of fire out to burn his opponent. Step Eight Dark Art: Thunderstorm Helix (Up) Moroha flies into the air and rains lightning bolts down on the opponent. Step Thirteen Dark Art: Cocytus (Down) Moroha sends a large icy dragon to fly about them crash into the stage, freezing like a Nova Bomb explosion. Yin Yang: Kurikara (Hyper Smash) Moroha gathers light and darkness into his sword then dashes and gives a powerful slash. If it hits, nothing happens at first, then the opponent is enveloped in a pillar of light and blown away. Step Thirteen Dark Art: Ouroboros (Final Smahs) Moroha taps the ground, then several watery tentacles reach and ensnare the opponent. Moroha then gathers fire into his sword and blasts the opponent away. Victory Animations #Moroha makes a whirlpool of water around him and says "I may not know what it meants to be savior, but I know this; Having your heart in the right place and being a good person matters more than whether people think you're weak or strong." #Moroha sends fire flying into the air and makes fireworks-like explosions then sparks lightning and says "Apologize now, or you'll be sorry!" #Moroha glows his sword with light and does two criss-cross slashes, then sprays ice and says "No matter what battlefield I encounter, and no matter what vicious enemy I face, in the end, I will be victorious." On-Screen Appearance Moroha rides a wave of water to his point and readies his sword saying I'm really sorry to disappoint you, but the truth is I don't remember much about my former life." Trivia *Moroha's rival is a cargo business man and the Mighty hurricane pilot, Roger Buster. *Moroha Haimura shares his English voice actor with Zandeh. *Moroha Haimura shares his Japanese voice actor with Havia Winchell. *Moroha Haimura shares his French voice actor with Cloudjin, Heavy Mole, Lil' Hinox of the Hinox Bros and Kabal. *Moroha Haimura shares his German voice actor with Dangoro, Ermac, Piandao, Katsuie Shibata, Toriko, Swooping Snitchbug, Empoleon, Mr. Peabody and Zexion. *Moroha Haimura shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Rohan Kishibe, Takashi Kamiyama, Elfman Strauss, Hans Kleif, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Yellow Turbo, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Hiei, Rebonack, Chen Gong, Jacky Bryant, Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam), Gustaf and Tapion. *moroha Haimura shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno, Masaru Aoki, Hanzo Hattori, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Burn Griffiths and Sunny. *Moroha's select pose resemble's Chun-Li's in Street Fighter V. Category:World Break characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters